


Judgement Leaves When Poison Enters The Mind

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [3]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Harry Mason, you chose, the first to enter this Hell, but will he allow you to enter as well?(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	Judgement Leaves When Poison Enters The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

Harry looked at the woman sitting in the chair, she panted, her legs spread wide, in order to show him her wet pussy filled with the toy. Harry stuck inside of Silent Hill, met (y/n), this situation had arose due to a poison, this poison was weird, it made both Harry and her crave sex.

Which is when this happened, Harry gave her a vibrator he had found, in the same place they where poisoned, she slipped inside her pussy, and begged Harry to 'fuck her'. Harry at first refused, but his throbbing cock refused to let him due so if his own free will.

He stared at her, said woman pushed up her shirt to expose her breasts, the toy inside her threatened to fall out, as she was so wet she was dripping on the floor. Harry blushed, (y/n) turned around so her ass was facing Harry.

She cupped her ass, and spread it, she shivered at the cold air hitting her exposed ass. Harry could feel his cock drip with pre cum, he sucked in a breath, he slowly walked over to her. He stopped and grabbed her ass, replacing her hands with his.

"Use my cum as lube" she suggested, she reached down and rubbed her pussy, coating her fingers in her wetness. She gently traced a finger over her asshole, and pushed the finger in, she moaned, and began to pump the digit in and out of her ass, making a truly lewd display.

If she was in her right mind and not drugged with this poison, she would never have done this with Harry, but she was desperate, her pussy throbbed, begging to be filled with more. But she never had been penetrated by two cocks at once.

Harry's cock pressed in his pants terribly, she plunged another finger in her ass, moaning, Harry, no longer able to take the feeling of his cock trapped in his pants, pulled them down. He reached between her legs, rubbing her pussy, he pulled them away, his fingers coated in her cum.

He rubbed his cock, her cum slicking his movements, he then positioned his cock at her ass, as she removed her fingers. He gently pushed inside her, she cringed, it hurt quite a bit. Her eyes closed, she was to horny to tell him to stop.

Harry once fully in, began to thrust into her ass, stretching her ass, painfully, tears pooled out of her eyes, her hands gripped the chair, her nails racking the wood, splinters of wood embedded themselves in her hands, and under her nails.

Harry didn't stop, his mind clouded with arousal, he moaned and panted, thrusting deeply into her. Their moans filled the abandoned restaurant. The toy buzzed between her thighs, her pussy leaked on the chair.

Harry was close to his orgasm, her ridiculously tight hole squeezed him so nicely. She was close as well, she hoped if he made her cum, perhaps the poison would wear off.

Harry thrusted faster and sloppier, his hips slamming into her ass, the flesh became red from irritation, his cock twitched inside her, he paused and his sticky, white cum spilled out of her ass, filling her up.

The feeling of his cum fueled her to cum as well, she squirted all over the toy inside her pussy, both of their cum leaked and pooled on the floor.


End file.
